Heartbreak High!
by Lizzi Roslyn
Summary: love, drama, pretty people, weird people, funny people, smart people, dramatic people, mean people, perfect people, just your average high school.... Or is it? R&R! Co-authored by Jenny Koehlar, the fab writer of Best Summer Ever: Massie!
1. Meet Heartbreak High!

Heartbreak High

**Heartbreak High!**

**Brodie Woodhall:** Brodie's that lovable, down-to-earth, girl-next-door girl; she might even be the only sensible person at Heartbreak High! Brodie knows how to avoid drama, but how will she take it when she finds out that her ah-dorable BF Tyler was cheating on her?

**Cane Tallman: **Total opposite of Brodie, but these girls are still inseparable! Have been BFFs since like 1st grade, and probably always will be BFFs. Unless Brodie's hot guy Tyler comes into the picture.

**Macie Manikin: **Freak. Everyone says that about Macie. But it doesn't matter, she's used to it. Macie is a weird, too-tall, flat-chested, frizzy-haired, big-nosed, green-eyed, glasses-wearing junior; braces and all. Macie is the girl who cries every night in bed, wondering what's so bad about herself. But she meets Holland and it's like… she has a real friend all of a sudden… unless it's all fake.

**Virginia Wilkins: **The best friend you wish you never had! She's not the mean, bratty, back-stabbing rich girl you'd look at her and think she is. She may be beautiful, brunette, and not to mention loaded, but she just happens to be nice… huh? Is she just like a really good actress, or is this brunette the real deal? Certain boys might bring out the bad side you thought you'd never see in Virginia.

**Holland Tucker: **_Whoa, who is that? She's pretty!_ Those are the words new girl Holland has been hearing. Her mo was a model and her dad was a movie star, so of course Holland is beautiful too. But when people meet her, the shy artist, they're disgusted. But there's something about Edward Sulgrave… It's like he understands her… But you can't trust anybody when you attend a school by the name of Heartbreak High!

**Marcella Hanover:** The total poster girl for a ditzy blonde. She's dumb and blonde, which is a problem. With a little help, Marcella just may turn into a _smart _blonde… If that's possible for her… But with a little help, this blonde may just come out and show Heartbreak High what she's made of!

**Bobbi Koehlar: **If self-obsessed was in the dictionary, Bobbi's name would the definition. Her daddy wins at the game of life, and she knows how to play the cards of boy-snatching with her eyes closed. Whose heart will Bobbi crush this year? Or will new girl Holland steal a few guys of her own?

**Willow Cutshaw: **Has lived next door to Bobbi for 3 years now, and is farther than ever from being her friend. She and Bobbi both have their eyes on the same guy, for different reasons. Knowing Bobbi, she'll find a way to steal his heart before you can say, "Mattox Henri is sooo HAWT!"

**Gregory Threat:** Six letters: S-L-E-A-Z-E! He's totally wrong in every way. But Gregory swears he's turned his ways after a certain incident last year involving Bobbi Koehlar, a root beer hangover, and a video camera. Will anyone believe him enough to go with him to the prom? What girl is actually that desperate?

**Shiloh Paine: **Shiloh is on a roll! He's got 3 cute girls after him… to bad they're back at Westchester Academy in New York. Will he find the perfect girl for him here in Laguna Beach? It's hard to be the new guy, but there is a new _girl. _Too bad just about every other guy likes her too. What girl wouldn't want to go out with a sweet sensitive guy like Shiloh?

**Mattox Henri: **Seems to be the only guy who's not falling for Holland. She reminds him too much of his little sis, Amber Sage. He has his eye on another Pre-school sweetheart. Freaks out when he finds out Bobbi is planning on asking him out. Cannot stand to be in another relationship with that self-obsessed chick. Can he ask out his sweet heart before Bobbi gets to him? But does she feel the same way about him?

**Tyler Stewart: **He's the guy with everything. He's the king of cool, and little-miss-cool Brodie is his queen. Tyler is the nice, cool, funny, smart, charming, popular jock everybody just likes to be around. Too bad he's got his eye _off_ of his girlfriend, and _on_ her best friend!

**Edward Sulgrave:** Is it possible to be the only one in high school who has his life straight? Because Edward does; unlike his classmates. But what nobody knows is that Edward has an emotional scar from his summer-sweetheart Emma Brutten. And there's _her_. Can you keep a secret? Edward is head-over-heels for a certain new girl whose name rhymes with _Polland…_

**Isaac Cobblestone: **Just got out of Juvy, and already is on his way back. After juvy, his mom is thinkig about sending him to a school for messed up teens in Milwaukee. Maybe if he could just find the perfect girl, he would try a little harder to be good. Maybe Bobbi can help him turn his life around. This year is when Isaac is going to finally get what he deserves. And that my friends, is the perfect girl. And that is…?

**Jasper Hancockothy: **The only high-schooler that skipped a grade… Er, well, he skipped two. Jasper should be a seventh-grader, but he's actually a freshman. His only friend is Wyatt Gottwald, but not anymore, considering how Jasper has feelings for Macie Manikin, who is totally in love with Wyatt. It doesn't help having a dorky last name like _Hancockothy_, 'cuz what girl wants to become Macie Hancockothy when she gets married?

**Wyatt Gottwald: **Can't believe when suddenly he enters 9th grade and he's suddenly un-popular! In Middle School every girl had their eye on Wyatt, and now there's just one. One lone girl who's still into Wyatt. And it's _Macie Manikin._ High-schools biggest loser, since Wyatt's mom walked the halls of Heartbreak High. _Desperately_ needs a date for the dance. Will he really choose Macie, or will his dream girl show up at his front door just in time?


	2. The New Girl in Town

Brodie Woodhall took a deep breath. Finally, she was thinking High School would _never_ come! Yet there she was, hiding behind a bush to do a quick make-up check. As she stood up and straightned herself up, she heard somebody calling her.

"Woodhall! Over here chica!" Cane Tallman, aka Brodie's bestie, called, waving her arms in the air. Brodie laughed and strolled over to an old Oak tree, where Cane and Brodie's boyfriend Tyler were.

"It's great to see you again Candy Cane!" Brodie said, opening her arms to a hug.

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Tyler joked. Brodie rolled her chocolate-brown eyes and hugged her boyfriend too.

"How was your summer?" Brodie asked them.

"Eh, camp wasn't very fun... got kicked out for a little prank... Jeez, those people need to lighten up..." Cane muttered. Brodie snorted.

"What'dya do this time?" She asked.

"Eh, I just skipped classes to sneak into the cabins so I could take their matresses. Then I floated 'em on the lake." Cane said, like it was nooooooo big deal. Brodie gasped.

"Candy Cane!!" She scolded, right as the bell rang.

"I gotta go to homeroom. I have Monster Breath Genzil for a homeroom teacher." Tyler moaned. He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and ran away.

"We both have Mrs. Gilliand for homeroom, right?" Brodie asked. Cane shook her head.

"Nope. I got Mr. Halsey. My older sister Yvette says he's a hottie." Cane said with a sly grin.

"Crush on people your own age freak!" Bobbi Koehlar said from behind them, purposely knocking Cane over as she rushed past the two. Brodie stuck her tongue out at Bobbi and helped Cane up.

"'Kay, thanks, she's a moron, gotta go. See ya later Alligator!" Cane called. Brodie was too mad at Bobbi to reply.

Cane rushed off to class. Brodie stayed behind. She pulled out her Sidekick.

**Brodalicious: What was up with that?**

**Bobbular!: Bobbular, as in like popular, the thing you'll nvr b? evr heard of it?**

**Brodalicious: im not tlking bout ur screen name. I was tlking bout wat u did 2 cane. that was ttly un-called 4.**

**Bobbular!: u sound like my mom**

**Brodalicious: watevr. just tell me y ur acting like a jerk! **

**Bobbular: g2g. mr. h is looking my way... omg, he has the cutest blue eyes...**

**Brodalicous: y r u telling me this? do u think i care?**

**Bobbular: watev. c ya**

"Ugh..." Brodie silentley screamed as she raced of to class. Brodie's big sis, Haze had Mrs. Gilliand, and she like totally loved Brodie's sis. She would definitley cut her some slack. She still ran as fast as she could to homeroom.

When Brodie entered the room, she eximined the group of people in her homeroom. Ugh. Not the greatest set of people.

There was the juvy boy, Isaac Cobblestone, the ditzy blonde, Marcella Hanover, that kind of freaky girl, Macie Manikin, and that freak Jasper Hancockothy who skipped two grades.

There was only one seat open in the room, and it was next to Jasper. Brodie walked over to where Jasper was sitting. His finger was stuffed up his nose, and he was staring at Macie. He has two sharpened number ywo pencils sticking out of the pocket of his Ralph Laruen button down.

Brodie sat down in the orange chair, and smoothed her Betsey Johnson blue skirt. She pulled her Raplh Lauren cashmere sweater off and tied it around her waste. Brodie slipped her Miu Miu heels off. Her feet were killing her!

"Okay, class. I'm Mrs. Gilliand," the tall brunette teacher said as she printed her name on the chalkboard. The chalk scraped against the board, and Brodie winced. Macie screeched. Everyone looked her way.

Macie pulled her BCBG navy blue blazer over her head and groaned. Brodie felt bad, but there wasn't really anything she could do. Jasper pulled his finger out of his nose, and flicked the boogers into his lap, ruining his Levi's. He looked over at Macie, and gave her a sheepish grin. Macie turned away, pulling the blazer off of her head.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Gilliand said, pushing her dorky glasses up farther onto her nose. "This chalk tends to squeek a _little _when I write with it. But its not that big of a deal." Brodie and a few others snorted. Mrs. Gilliand seemed like a total dork. Atleast she had good breath, unlike Monster breath Genzil.

"Okay, well I'm going to go ahead and pass out your schedules," Mrs. Gilliand said opening her desk drawer. "I know some of you already got one, but this one is laminated, so you can keep it _forever!" _She sounded so happy, so Brodie forced a grin to her face.

"EW!!" Marcella said, as she got her schedule. "Mine has a _GRAY _hair laminated onto it!!"

"Cool! Can I see?" Jasper said, rushing towards Marcella's desk. Marcella raised her blonde, barely visible eyebrows. "I mean... that's sicck man," Jasper said backing away.

"Well, you cool cats better skidaddle! You don't want to be late on your first day!" Mrs. Gilliand said snapping her wrinkled fingers.

Brodie grabbed her Louis Vuitton back-pack and darted out of the room, almost running into Tyler. "Hey!" he said. "What class do you have first?"

"Oh, umm... sorry. I have English with Mr. Englebert," Brodie groaned. He was supposed to be a real drag.

"Ooooh. Good luck!" Tyler said as he headed towards his next class. Brodie said a little prayer for having such a supportive BF, then followed a group of preppy blondes to Mr. Englebert's class.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Englebert (Mr. E) said, spit flying out of his mouth. Brodie raced for a seat in the back. Luckily, Cane had gotten there early and saved her a seat in the back.

"Thanks! I owe you big time!" Brodie whispered, sitting down.

"No prob. I figured you'd want a seat in the back... for this class atleast," Cane whispered back.

"Ladies!" Mr. E said, a gallon of spit flying out of his mouth. "I will _not _tolerate kids talking during class, while the teacher is talking!"

Cane snorted, but Brodie stopped talking.

Cane pulled out her Sidekick.

**CandyCane: freak**

**Brodalicious: ttly**

**CandyCane: so... how's mrs. g?**

**Brodalicious: shes nice, but kinda wierd...**

**CandyCane: lol. g2g, mr. e's looking me...**

"Mrs. Tallman, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. E asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that, I went to the Bahamas over the summer, and now I have a totally hot tan!" Cane cheered. A few kids laughed, others groaned, sick of Cane's smart-aleckey answers.

"Cane Tallman, since this is the first day, I'm going to laugh," Mr. E said, laughing a totally fake "ho ho ho" laugh. "But, if it happens again, you will go straight to the priciple's office! Do you understand me?"

Cane opened her mouth to say something rude, but closed it and just nodded her head.

"Good," Mr. E said, surprised Cane didn't have anything else to say. "Now, does anyone here know what a _noun_ is?"

Just then, the prettiest girl Cane or Brodie had ever seen walked through the doors. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late," she said.

As if on cue, the whole school just went _dead silent._


	3. Bobbi's fears are becoming reality

**Brodalicious: who is she??**

**CandyCane: I. Have. No. Idea.**

**Brodalicious: is she like plastic??**

**CandyCane: i dare u 2 pnch her 2 find out... lol.**

Before Brodie even had the chance to consider the dare, Shiloh did it. He pinched the new girl.

"Ow!" she said, in an I'm-such-a-cute-little-suck-up- voice. Then she giggle laughed.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to Holland Tucker. She just moved here from Tennesee. Let's all give her a warm welcome," Mr. E said flashing a toothy grin in Holland's direction.

"Welcome, Holland," the class said, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Hi everybody!" Holland said cheerfully. Brodie smiled back sweetly.

"Holland... you may sit next to Mister Threat." Mr E. said, pointing to the seat next to Gregory the sleaze. Brodie squinched up her nose. Poor Holland.

**Brodalicious: omg, poor poor poor new girl**

**CandyCane: yikes! i hope she doesnt go 4 him!**

**Brodalicious: EW!!**

**CandyCane: ugh... she seems like a cross between bobbi and goody-goody virginia wilkins**

Before Brodie could start typing her response, she got another text-message.

**ILuvBrodie: Hi Brodie**

**Brodalicious: who is this**

**ILuvBrodie: I'm just your Secret Admirer. **

**Brodalicios: ... sry, i got a bf**

**ILuvBrodie: Tyler? Don't worry honey, I'll get him out of the way ;)**

**Brodalicious: ??**

**Brodalicious: who r u**

**ILuvBrodie: I'm in your class**

**Brodalicious: as in... the class im in rite now, or u mean ur a 9th gradur**

**ILuvBrodie: Your slang is so adorable! I'm in ninth grade, but I'm in Spanish class right now.**

**Brodalicious: pleez, can we just b friends?**

**ILuvBrodie: Lol, when you find out my real identity, you'll be begging to be more than friends**

**Brodalicious: leave me alone!!**

Brodie heard Cane giggle from right next to her, and she could tell Cane was looking over her shoulder. She quickly texted her.

**Brodalicious: STALKER!!**

**CandyCane: uh-oh! tyler better watch hiz butt!!**

**Brodalicious: nah, its probably tyler on a dare r somethin**

**CandyCane: OR MAYBE NOT!! **

Brodie snickered and grinned at her crazy friend.

**A little while later...**

Isaac Cobblestone looked around him. He was sitting in the back row of the desks in Science class with Professor Iring. Four seats to his left, Bobbi Koehlar and Madison French were text-messaging on their matching purple iPhones. Sitting to his left, Cane Tallman was doddling on a piece of paper. Isaac leaned over to see what she was writing.

"Mrs. Cane Tyler Stewart?" He whispered in Cane's ear. He had read it off of Cane's paper. Cane blushed and shoved the paper in her desk and twirled her strawberry-blonde hair on her finger, trying to look innocent.

"Haha. Oh no you don't!" Isaac said. He reached over and tried to grab toe peice of paper from her desk.

"Nooo!" Cane laughed. She attacked Isaac's muscular, tan arm; trying to wrestle the paper from his hand. Isaac reached over and tickled her in the armpit. Cane burst out laughing in the middle of class. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Miss Tallman and Mister Cobblestone, would you kindly join us in class?" Professor Iring asked kindly; peering sternly at Cane and Isaac over the top of his glasses.

"He's trying to steal my notes sir!" Cane exclamied, pointing to Isaac. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"What a shame. Detention for you Mister Cobblestone." Professor Iring said, narrowing his eyes at Isaac. Cane smirked at Isaac and stuck out her tongue.

"Detention for you too Miss Tallman!" The professor shouted. Cane's jaw dropped.

"Wha..." She whispered. Isaac was tempted to laugh, but he didn't.

**Before lunch...**

Holland groaned as the fifth-period bell rang, telling the students that it was time to head to lunch. The hardest part of the day for a new student is lunch. You're not sure where you belong yet, so you don't know where to sit.

"Holland! Over heeeeere!" Somebody yelled. Holland turned around to find herself face-to-face with Marcella Hanover.

"Hey. I noticed you were talking with Gregory Threat." Marcella said, linking arms with Holland. Holland nodded.

"Yea, well... Just saying... You don't want to mess with him. He's a bad boy. I mean, not to start anything... But I guess you haven't heard about his affair with Bobbi last year." Marcella said. She looked over her shoulders to make sure nobody was listening, and then she leaned her head in.

_"Well, last year Bobbi had a horrible root beer hangover at Shiloh's end-of-the-year party, and Gregory coaxed her into the kitchen. He tattoed some bad things onto her arm in felt-tip pen and then he took pictures of them and he emailed them to everybody in the grade, except for Bobbi. It was horrible!" _Marcella whispered. Holland's jaw dropped. She was absoultely sure she didn't like Gregory!

"So, don't tell anybody that I told you. Also, don't talk about the incident at all anymore, 'cuz Bobbi _always_ find out. Except for this. She won't find out about this." Marcella said smartly. Holland nodded and grabbed a tray while Marcella rushed off to Bobbi.

"Oh my God Bobbi! Brodie and that new girl Holland Tucker were talking about last year's incident! I heard them with my own ears!" Marcella whispered excitedly to Bobbi. She could see fear in Bobbi's eyes.

"Oh they are soooo doing down!" Bobbi growled. Marcella smiled. No more would she be called a ditz!

**After school...**

Isaac threw his backpack on the couch and bellowed, "I'm home!".

"Hey kiddo! How was your first day of high school?" Ellie, Isaac's 27-year-old sister asked. She was sitting at the kitchen counter eating Rocky Road ice cream right out of the container.

"Eh... boring... I got detention." Isaac said, taking a spoon and dipping his in the Rocky Road.

"Oh God Isaac! Do you want to go live with Dad?" Ellie snapped. Isaac did a double-take. He didn't think Ellie would actually send him to their father, who they ran away from because he neglected them.

"Huh? Ell, you and I both know you wouldn't do that." Isaac said, laughing.

"I'm serious. It's not me, it's the government. They think I'm raising you up wrong, and if you keep it up... You'll be living with Dad and his new wife Selena in Germany." Ellie said. There were tears in her eyes.

"So that's why... I hired somebody to teach you manners." Ellie choked. Isaac froze. What?

"Yea. Her name is Bobbi Koehlar. I understand she's in your grade." Ellie said strongly. Isaac felt his head spinning. This was too much at once!

"Of all the poeple... you choose rude, stuck-up, blonde BOBBI KOEHLAR?!" Isaac yelled. Ellei shook her head sadly.

"Well, you gotta learn from somebody." Ellie said. She put her spoon in the sink and walked up stairs, indicating to Isaac that the conversation was over. He groaned.


	4. Threats

Isaac jerked open the drawer and pulled out a clean spoon. He grabbed the almost empty Rocky Road icecream, and drowned the rest of it. When he was done, he chucked the spoon at a framed photo of he and Bobbi, from when they briefly dated last year. The frame fell from the wall and shattered. Isaac didn't even care. He left everything where it was, and stomped up to his room.

**_Meanwhile, at Marcella's house..._**

"I home!" Marcella said, dropping her back-pack on their freshly polished floors.

"Oh, hi honey!" Mrs. Hanover said cheerfully. "Some sweet little girl named Bobbi Koehlar just called, and I said I'd have you call her back. Why don't you go ahead and call her, and I'll fix you a snack."

Marcella winced, hoping Bobbi hadn't figured out that she had lied about Holland. She picked the silver phone up from the reciever, and dialed Bobbi's number.

"Hello?" a soft gravely voice, who Marcella assumed was Ian Koehlar, said.

"Um... hi. This is Marcella, I'm calling Bobbi back."

"Oh, yea, one minute," Ian said. "Bobbi, phone!" he called in a much louder voice.

"Hello?" Bobbi said into the phone.

"Hey! Its Marcella. My mom said you called me," Marcella said, as her mom sat a plate of apples in front of her.

"Oh yea, I just wanted more details on exactly what Holland and Brodie said," Bobbi said, and Marcella's hopes dropped three floors.

"Oh," Marcella said, not wanting to talk about that anymore. "Brodie just kinda said exactly what Gregory did. I mean it wasn't actually that bad," Marcella said, regretting ever saying what she did, although liked how Bobbi's popularity was rubbing off. "I'm sure Brodie was just trying to be nice by filling in the new girl on what went on before she came here."

"I don't care if she was trying to be nice, or just trying to sabotage me, she's still _going to be dead!" _And with that, Bobbi hung up on Marcella, leaving her sitting there, not having any idea how to fix her mistake.

**_The next day at school..._**

"Hey Brodie," Cane said as she speed walked over to the sopt under the tree where Brodie was sitting. "Have you gotten any more texts from your secret admirer?"

Brodie nodded her head, looking very scared, and shoved the phone towards Cane. "Read this," she said, biting her lip, to keep back the tears.

**ILuvBrodie: hey.**

**ILuveBrodie: i got tyler out of the way**

**Brodalicious: ??**

**ILuvBrodie: wanna go out w/ me?**

**Brodalicious: who r u?**

**ILuvBrodie: ur worst night mare... lol**

"Come on Brodie, its not that bad. I'm sure its Tyler on a dare," Cane said, suddenley feeling bad fore telling her BFF that it might not be Tyler.

"No, Cane. You were right, and I was wrong," Brodie said. "Tyler just came over and broke up with me, because he said he heard about my new BF," Brodie said bursting in to tears.

Cane sat down next to Brodie to comfort her. "Did he say who it was," Cane asked.

"No," Brodie said throught sobs.

Just then, the bell rang. Brodie slowly got up, and wiped her tears on her navy cashmere dress. "See ya seconf period," Brodie said.

Cane waved, and rushed off. She was stopped half way to the doors by a tall boy in dark jeans, and a black hoodie. He stepped closer to Cane, and began to talk in a disquised voice, so Cane had no idea who it was.

"I'm Brodie's secret admirer. You help her find out who I am and your dead meat," he said. It was a cheesy threat, but it made Cane shiver anyway.


End file.
